


Fan Art for Alleyway Romance by Bloodandcream

by nerdinessboundaries



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdinessboundaries/pseuds/nerdinessboundaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiration for others to read this glorious work of art</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Art for Alleyway Romance by Bloodandcream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodandcream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Alleyway Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401121) by [bloodandcream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream). 



 

This fan art for the story of Coonstiel and _his_ dumpster, Dean. 


End file.
